DAFINA IVANOVSKA: User Guide and Manual
by SaranWrappedDaughter
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased a DAFINA IVANOVSKA unit! We have provided this manual, in order to ensure you, the owner, make the most of your new unit. T for my own Paranoia


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Hetalia or any of it's spin-off games or animes or such, because if I did I probably wouldn't be on here! I do, however, own Macedonia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conratulations! <strong>You are now the owner of your very own DAFINA IVANOVSKA. This manual will teach you how to unlock the full benefits of your unit.

Name: Dafina Ivanovska (will answer to 'Macedonia', 'Sestra' and self-consciously to 'Fyrom')

Age: 18

Birthdate: September 8th

Place of Manufacturing: Skopje, Macedonia

Eyes: Hazel

Hair Color: Dark Brown w/ single Light Brown streak

Height: 5'7"

Weight: N/A

**Dafina Ivanovska Unit comes with:**

One (1) Beige Military Uniform

One (1) Black Beret

One (1) Grey Overcoat

One (1) White Blouse

One (1) Pair of Black Pants

One (1) 'Skopje Urban Style' Magazine

One (1) Credit Card

One (1) BUŠ Šarplaninec Dog Unit

One (1) Package with ingredients for three servings Tavče Gravče ("Beans in a Skillet")

Two (2) Bottles of _Strumička mastika _("Mastika of Strumica")

Two (2) Red Hair Ties

**Programming**

Your DAFINA IVANOVSKA unit comes with the following qualities:

Scapegoat – Ever in a tight jam and you can't lay the blame on anyone else, even though you _really _want to? That's no problem with your new unit! DAFINA IVANOVSKA will take the blame for anything – from spilling milk to jumping some third graders! But, it is recommended that you try not to get in trouble in the first place.

Athlete – If you ever want to practice for some tryouts or just play a friendly game, just call over you unit! DAFINA IVANOVSKA is always up for any type of sport, but be warned this unlocks her _Competitive _setting.

Medic – If something ever happens to you or someone around you, your unit will immediately run on this setting. She's able to heal many things and can always provide make-shift casts and the like if no medical supplies are in proximity – great for camping!

Organization – A very helpful and effective setting for DAFINA IVANOVSKA. DAFINA IVANOVSKA is constantly in the mode, always organizing and re-organizing everything into categories. Ruining her work in plain sight will cause her to enter _Meltdown _mode, so if her organization isn't your thing be sure your unit is occupied when you mess it up.

**Removal of your DAFINA IVANOVSKA Unit from Packaging:**

DAFINA IVANOVSKA is a rather kind and quiet unit but if woken incorrectly she can reach a very negative status. The following options are provided for help as to wake her up correctly and avoid any injury or death.

1.) Either say "Sestra!" in a soft male voice or strong male voice. DAFINA IVANOVSKA will walk out of her box and look around for an ALEKSANDER BALAKOV or JOVAN SELVERI unit. Whether she finds one or not, it still give you time to reprogram her.

2.) Mess up something in a drawer and bring it to the front of the box, sigh, and complain how tired you are of trying to organize all your stuff. DAFINA IVANOVSKA will slam open the door to the box and hop down immediately to finish the job. While she is occupied, you can re-program her.

3.) Position any former-Yugoslavian countries, such as JOLANDA KOCUVAN or ČASLOV UZELAC. DAFINA IVANOVSKA will poke her head out cautiously and, as long as you've chosen the correct countries, will come out to speak to her fellow housemates. This gives you the chance to reprogram her.

4.) Activate the included BUŠ unit near DAFINA IVANOVSKA's box. She will slam open the box and do a roll-jump out of it before landing to be with her dug. The only way this can work is if no JOVAN SELVERI unit is nearby, or else the BUŠ unit will walk over to him instead. While she is petting her dog, you can re-program her.

**Reprogramming:**

After successfully opening your DAFINA IVANOVSKA from her packaging, you have the option to reprogram her into different personalities. Please read each description carefully before deciding on a new personality for your unit.

_Timid (Default)_

_Helpful (Default)_

_Terror_

_Competitive_

_Hurt (Locked)_

_Rebel (Locked)_

_Meltdown (Locked)_

TIMID: Timid is one of DAFINA IVANOVSKA's default settings. With this setting activated, your unit keeps her head low and tends to stay out of the way of everybody and everything until she is acknowledged.

HELPFUL: Helpful is one of DAFINA IVANOVSKA's default settings. With this setting activated, your unit will keep out of the way until she sees somebody who needs help. At that time she will jump in immediately without a word and attempt to help. However, we are not responsible for what she might screw up in the process.

TERROR: This setting can be set manually or activated when in the presence of SADIQ ADNAN. She can be seen looking at the ground constantly and holding her throat like she is choking herself. Once she is out of SADIQ ADNAN's range, she returns back to her default settings. If you want to break her _Competitive _setting, this is the way to do it.

COMPETITIVE: This setting can be activated manually or by asking her to play any sport. Once she begins playing, her competitive mode kicks in and she becomes extremely good – and trash talks pretty bad. It is recommended you take extra safety precautions when engaging in a "friendly" game with DAFINA IVANOVSKA. Again, we are not responsible for any injuries to you or your other units engaging in a game with DAFINA IVANOVSKA.

HURT: This setting can only be achieved through ALEKSANDER BALAKOV and HERACLES KARPUSI units. To initiate this setting using ALEKSANDER BALAKOV, have him enforce rules harshly and scold her during _Rebel _setting. To initiate this setting using HERACLES KARPUSI, have him rant about her unoriginal name or something of the like. This mode is one of two options out of DAFINA IVANOVSKA'S _Rebel _setting.

REBEL: This setting can be unlocked when in contact with a FELICIANO VARGAS unit. DAFINA IVANOVSKA loses her timid demeanor for a more outgoing and rebellious one. She will often kick at his shins and scream at him for being a lazy_газ_(read: ass) while trying to assert her own dominance. This setting can be reversed by using a LUDWIG KALTHERZIG to punish her, or by summoning an ALEKSANDER BALAKOV to assert authority. If none of the units are available at the time, call DAFINA IVANOVSKA over for some mastika (included in packaging) or ask her to help make Gravče.

MELTDOWN: This setting can be activated by many ways, but the only universally known way is through messing up her careful organization while in her presence. This mode is extremely eye-catching and annoying, as the unit fall onto her knees and wails like a banshee about what a horrible person she is. To end this, it is recommended the person (or unit) that initiated the setting apologize and console her. The other way is to offer her time to re-organize her things again. If paired with a YEKATERINA BRAGINSKAYA in _Meltdown _mode, the two will hit it off and both settings will be replaced.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

ALEKSANDER BALAKOV – These two have been together since the beginning. Although your DAFINA IVANOVSKA unit has grown to see ALEKSANDER BALAKOV as more of an older brother or father figure, a relationship can be initiated with enough time together.

HERACLES KARPUSI – These two have a long going one-sided rivalry with each other. Meaning, all HERACLES KARPUSI units will take pleasure in poking at DAFINA IVANOVSKA units. The two could possibly have a relationship if you're willing to take the time to make one.

JOVAN SELVERI – These two are have a sibling complex toward each other. They will not form any intimate relationships but will be as close as can be for two completely unrelated units. It will take some coaxing if you plan on separating the two for an extended amount of time.

YAO WANG – Your YAO WANG unit will refuse to speak with your DAFINA IVANOVSKA unit, no matter how much she pleads with him due to an earlier disagreement. If you can keep your YAO WANG unit in _Tolerant _mode in her presence, she will be able to apologize and explain herself to him, which will make the two units talk to each other more. Although getting YAO WANG to stay in _Tolerant _mode in DAFINA IVANOVSKA'S presence is harder than it seems.

FELICIANO VARGAS – When a FELICIANO VARGAS unit begins to interact with a DAFINA IVANOVSKA unit, her _Rebel _mode is unlocked. She will began kicking at screaming at the other until until a LUDWIG KALTHERZIG or ALEKSANDER BALAKOV are available, otherwise a JOVAN SELVERI or LOVINO VARGAS will help somewhat. It is best to keep these two away from each other unless your DAFINA IVANOVSKA unit is unable to reach _Rebel _status due to an error of some sort.

SADIQ ADNAN – Being in contact with SADIQ ADNAN will immediately cause your DAFINA IVANOVSKA to break down into _Terror _mode. SADIQ ADNAN will attempt to make nice with DAFINA IVANOVSKA's unit by mentioning how helpful he's been toward her recently, but she will bolt once he finishes speaking.

LIN MEI – When paired with DAFINA IVANOVSKA, the two will often sit in the corner and gossip, usually about YAO WANG. The two units are extremely close friends and if given a choice, DAFINA IVANOVSKA will almost always choose to be with LIN MEI rather than anybody – excluding JOVAN SELVERI.

YEKATERINA BRAGINSKAYA – These two units have a similar set of functions and programming. If either unit is in _Meltdown_ mode, putting them together will cause the afflicted unit to return to their default settings. Outside of that, these two are good friends and always offer a shoulder to cry on – a lot.

**Cleaning**

Your DAFINA IVANOVSKA is fully capable of washing herself. She will accept all requests to bath with her, as long as they aren't from SADIQ ADNAN or FELICIANO VARGAS, but prefers to only bathe with JOVAN SELVERI due to her motherly instinct.

**Feeding**

Although DAFINA IVANOVSKA much prefers Macedonian cuisine, she will eat anything as long as it isn't English and is made on that very day. She has an extreme paranoia of spoiled food.

DAFINA IVANOVSKA will gladly make her own food, but she only makes Macedonian cuisine. Included in her packaging are two bottles of Mastika, an alcoholic beverage, and a package for three servings of Tavče Gravče, her favorite dish.

Note that the legal drinking age for Macedonians is 18. Remember, despite Macedonia's cutesy girlish face, she is in fact 18 years old as of recently. She's going to take advantage of her alcohol.

**Rest**

The DAFINA IVANOVSKA unit will not sleep until all her work is done, so her sleeping times usually change. She has never slept longer than 8 hours, though, so expect her awake and ready for work in the morning before you're even out of bed.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My unit is constantly checking my mailbox and won't let anyone near it!

A: DAFINA IVANOVSKA is waiting for a letter from the EU. The best thing to do is introduce her to ARTHUR KIRKLAND or FRANCIS BONNEFOIS and hope that any relationship they have will either help her forget about the letter or at least get a better reputation and chance of getting admitted.

Q: My unit is purposely messing up my other units programming and messing up my house! What's going on?

A: Well, simply your unit hasn't been able to find anything to do or clean or organize. This can be fixed by asking her to clean up her mess and keeping a regular schedule of sports so she can't wreak any havoc in her down time.

Q: My unit refuses to eat anything and keeps smashing my other units drinks - especially beer and vodka. My units are starting to get mad at me now, what do I do?

A: If you're 18 years of age or older, you can purchase a few bottles of _Strumička mastika, _or in English speaking countries "Mastika of Strumica". If you're under 18, send us your empty Strumica bottles from the day of arrival and we will refill them free of charge.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of my older teenage unit, I found a quiet little girl in a tattered dress who was hugging her knees in my box. Her hair ribbons are dirty and fraying.

Answer: Oops! Manufacturing must have screwed up and accidentally sent you a Chibi!Macedonia. This unit is extremely scared of anybody, especially Turkey, and cries when she is touched. If you don't want to deal with that, ship her back and we will replace her.

**Questions, Comments, Concerms?**

If you notice your DAFINA IVANOVSKA is having any issues, you do not receive teenage DAFINA IVANOVSKA, or you'd like to tell us what you think of your unit, there is a contact number in blue to the very bottom of this page. Simply write/type your response and we'll be sure to see it. Any questions or concerns may be added to this manual for future purchases.

**END NOTES:**

DAFINA IVANOVSKA is a great companion and cleaning lady. With proper care and treatment, you can earn DAFINA IVANOVSKA's trust and expose her true potential.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Units Mentioned:**

Jovan Selveri – Kosovo

Aleksander Balakov – Bulgaria

Jolanda Kocuvan – Slovenia

Časlov Uzelac – Croatia

Lin Mei - Taiwan


End file.
